Her Prince Charming
by PinkBlueLilac
Summary: Raven listens to Check Yes Juliet on the radio and muses that she has not found her Prince Charming yet. Garfield Logan might be able to change that. Oneshot Songfic


Her Prince Charming

by

PinkBlueLilac

_Check yes Juliet_

_Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

Raven sighed as she listened to the song on her radio. Normally, she preferred dark, gothic songs to this rather upbeat song, but somehow the tune was too catchy. She sighed once more as she listened closely to the lyrics. "As if something like that would happen to me…"

A sad smile found its way onto her face. "Kori, maybe, but me? No way."

She paused. "Great, so now I'm even talking to myself."

She knew she was sad, that she'd never get her own Prince Charming. Kori had Richard, and Beth (more commonly known as Bumblebee for her stinging words) had Victor, but though Raven had helped the girls with their boyfriend troubles, she herself had never even come close to finding her Prince Charming.

_Check yes Juliet_

_Kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

And then, suddenly, she heard a tapping noise on her window. It came again and again, but not continuously; rather, it sounded like someone was throwing pebbles at her window. But who in their right mind would bother the creepiest girl in school?

She opened the window anyway, to see who it was.

To her surprise, there stood Garfield Logans, one of the heartthrobs of Jump High School. Actually, in retrospect, there wasn't much of a surprise there. Garfield, or Gar for short, was very friendly towards her for some odd reason, and had an uncanny knack of knowing when to show his face and help her out.

"Yo, Rae!" he called. Raven glared. "My name is Raven, Garfield. What do you want?"

He grinned. "Lace up your shoes, Rae, because you and I have a little appointment!" She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You know, you said you'd go shopping for a Christmas present for Richard and Kori with me. I was thinking, hey, why not tonight? Besides, I know you feel lonely all alone up there. Come on down and join me!"

"No. My father isn't one you want to mess with."

Gar rolled his eyes. "Aw, come on, Rae, when was the last time your dad ever let you do anything fun? Besides, I don't know why you're 'grounded' or whatever. You're, like, on honor roll. Come on, live a little!"

_Lace up your shoes (ay oh, ay oh-h)_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if we give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

Run baby run

_Forever we'll be_

_You and me_

"Is this the part where I say, 'I'm afraid we're just not meant to be!' all dramatically?" she asked sarcastically.

Gar rolled his eyes. "Har har, Rae, real funny. Just ask your dad if you can go out, okay? Please? I'm bored, and I know you're lonely, so we can both help each other out."

Raven sighed. "Gar, I can't. I know I can't."

He shrugged, then grinned. "Then you'll just have to sneak out."

_Check yes Juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

"Oh, God, Gar, are you sure about this?" Raven asked nervously. She was standing on her inch-wide balcony rail, getting ready to fall backwards, presumably into Gar's arms.

"You'll be fine, Rae. I swear I won't let you injure yourself. Ready? 1… 2… 3!"

_Check yes Juliet_

_Here's the countdown_

_3, 2, 1, you'll fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

The only thought that went through Raven's mind was, 'Oh, God, I'm going to die,' before she landed safely in Gar's arms. "See? What did I tell you?" he said proudly. Then, in a softer voice, he added, "Nothing bad is going to happen to you, Rae. Not as long as I'm around."

Raven couldn't stop a small smile from creeping onto her face, along with a slight blush.

_Lace up your shoes (ay oh, ay oh-h)_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever we'll be_

_You and me_

And then, before either of them knew it, their lips were touching. Raven smiled as she saw stars. Just then, all too fast, the two had pulled apart for air. "That was…wow…" Gar panted out, smiling at her. Raven smiled back at him. "Yeah…"

Just then, they heard the song on the radio.

"_We're flying through the night, we're flying through the night_

_Way up hi-igh_

_The view from here is getting better with_

_You by my side…"_

The two chuckled, and Gar said, "With a kiss like that, I'd have to be gay not to be flying!"

--

The next day, Raven, uncharacteristically cheery – well, for Raven, anyway – called out a goodbye before bounding out of the door and hopping into the passenger seat of a black and purple convertible. "You're cheerful today," commented Gar, who had been waiting for her. She winked and pecked him on the lips. She knew that what she was about to say was cheesy and cliched, but she didn't care. "Why not? I've finally found my Prince Charming."

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever we'll be_

_You and me_

_You and me…_

_You and me…_

* * *

Why hello there. I love this song, so I decided to have a shot at a songfic. Review!

Normal 0

Sincerely,

PinkBlueLilac


End file.
